


백야의 끝에서

by mucha_monet



Series: 백야의 끝에서 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AI Magnus Bane, M/M, Mechanics, Pilot Alec Lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucha_monet/pseuds/mucha_monet
Summary: 파일럿 알렉산더와 다운월드 시리즈 수트 AI 매그너스 B 이야기.





	백야의 끝에서

 

 

 

Data B: 17028  
태양이 꺼져가는 한밤의 대양을 가로지른다는 건, 무척이나 아름답고 낭만적인 일이 분명하다. 수백 개의 촉수와 퇴화한 눈, 지상의 모든 것을 녹이겠단 듯 치명적인 타액을 줄줄 흘려대는 거대 괴수에게 잡혀 끌려가고 있는 현실만 아니라면.

“기지와의 연결이 끊겼군.”

남자는 금이 간 계기판과 흔들리는 기체 속에서 침착하게 중얼댔다. 코드 블랙. 끝. 허나 이제부터 전송시킬 정보는 인류에게 유용할 것이다. 그는 기체의 조명과 희미하게 작동하던 플라즈마 모듈을 완전히 껐다. 최대한 연료를 아껴 실드 수치를 연장해 놈을 끝까지 따라갈 생각이었다.  
다 부서진 월록 수트(Warlock Suit)에 처박힌 파일럿이 벨트를 풀었다. 이제 소용없는 안전 장치였다. 

“당신은 내가 전뇌로 전송하는 데이터를 가져갈 거야, 그렇죠?”

올리브색 눈동자가 어둠 속에서도 눈 밝은 짐승처럼 번뜩였다. 군인으로서 가져야할 맹목적인 의지와 벼려진 용맹이 살아 숨 쉬고 있었다.

“대답해줘요.”

1분 1초라도 아껴선 안됐다. 그는 어떤 결론이라도 도달해야만 했다. 죽음을 앞둔 자가 가진 조바심이었다.

[계산 중이야.]

남자의 것이 아닌, 아주 단호하고 강압적인 목소리가 들려온다. 원하는 답이 아니었다. 그는 다시 물었다.

“아직도 승산이 있다고 믿어요?”

대답은 미뤄졌으나 오래 걸리지 않았다.

[수치는 인간의 믿음과는 무관해, 알렉산더. 실드 손상 58%. 기압 하강. 팔다리가 무거워질 거야.]

작은 공간을 울리는 단어 그대로 기체가 천천히 우그러지고 있었다. 데몬(괴 생명체를 부르는 이름)의 타액으로 범벅이 된 콕핏 가장자리 창은 깨지는 게 아니라 기이하게 일그러지며 녹아갔다. 수트는 분명 곧 기능을 잃는다. 파일럿, 알렉산더는 숨을 잘게 쪼개 내쉬었다. 왼쪽 어깨뼈가 탈골된 것 같았다.

“승산은 없는 거군요.”

이마를 타고 흘러내린 식은땀이 이미 푹 젖은 검정색 군복바지를 적셨다. 조그마한 웃음이 튀어나왔다. 속에서 터진 가벼운 한숨 같은 것들이 순식간에 흩어졌다.

“드디어.”

죽는구나. AI는 또다시 말을 아꼈다. 아주 잠깐이나마 알렉산더의 입가가 파르르 떨렸고 가닥 진 머리카락이 우수수 쏟아져 얼굴을 반쯤 가렸다. 죽음은 늘 곁에 도사리고 있었다. 군인의 길을 선택하고 파병기간 동안 그는 수많은 생의 끝을 보았다. 자신 또한 그들처럼 엉망진창으로 터져 죽을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그러므로 이보다 더 허망한 결말을 상상해보지 않은 건 아니었다. 아주 오래전부터 존재한 체념이 그를 삼켰다 뱉어내길 반복한다. 분명 받아들이기 쉬울 거라 생각했는데.

[다 산 것처럼 말하지 말자. 그리고…….]

단조로운 음성이 침잠하던 알렉산더의 정신을 깨웠다.

[방법이 하나있어.]  
“긴급탈출은 불가능해요.”

알렉산더의 말이 맞았다. 파일럿들에게 긴급탈출은 기지로부터 기체 수거가 가능할 때나 허용된다. 하지만 메인 컨트롤을 벗어나면 탈출 시스템은 작동하지 않았다. 이유는 간단했다. 데몬과 파일럿에게 그 어떤 신체접촉이 이루어지기 시작하면 원하지 않더라도 인간은 괴 생명체의 기억의 편린을 넘겨받게 된다. 그것은 대양에 갑자기 나타난 데몬들의 출현구멍일 수도, 혹은 그들이 노리는 다음 타깃지역일 수도 있다. 이러한 단편적인 기억은 승률을 위한 최고의 데이터였다. 파일럿들은 무작위적인 단상을 코어 메모리에 무조건적으로 업데이트해야했다. 충분한 훈련을 마친 파일럿이라 할지라도 가상의 공포와 진실은 다르기에, 담당 AI가 전뇌로 접속해 수동 업데이트를 도왔다. 한마디로 말해, 그들은 죽기직전까지 괴수의 비밀을 알아내기 위한 도구로 사용되는 것이다.  
오늘 싸우게 될 전우를 위해. 국가의 내일을 위해. 그리고 미래세계의 안녕을 위해.  
섀도우헌터는 숭고한 죽음을 받아들인다.

[이건 긴급탈출이 아냐.]

가느다란 희망이 어느새 비춰진 달빛과 함께 스몄다.

“그럼……?”  
[네가 알면 허락해주지 않을 텐데.]

알렉산더는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 클레이브의 직접적인 컨트롤을 받는 인공지능이 시스템 기반인 군법을 어기는 건 불가능했다. 생존확률은 0%. 기지는 코드블랙을 공표했다.

“내가 모르는 방법이 있을 리 없어.”

AI는 맑은 종소리처럼 낭랑하게 웃었다. 알렉산더는 AI가 웃을 수 있다는 사실을 처음 알았다. 그리고 기계음에 불과한 웃음소리가 이 긴급한 상황에서 얼마나 기분 좋은 것인지 처음 깨달았다.

[알렉산더. 넌 고작 28살이잖아.]

이제 뚫린 기체 사이로 들어온 촉수가 알렉산더를 더듬었다. 접촉의 범위가 커진다. 알렉산더는 훈련받은 대로 괴수의 품속에서 간헐적으로 흘러나오는 정체불명의 끔찍한 기억을 전뇌공간에 털어놓았다. 데이터는 고통과 비례하며 무작위로 쌓였다. 그러던 와중, 그는 정보 업데이트가 일방적으로 끊긴 것을 알아챘다. 정보가 쌓이고 있다는 기묘한 직감이 틀리지 않았다. 그때, 붉은색 경보가 반쯤 어둠에 먹힌 화면에 떠올랐다.

─외부 전송이 모두 차단됩니다.  
─베인 시스템을 전개합니다.  
─시작까지 30초.

“이게 무슨 뜻이죠?”

화면에 뜬 글자를 읽어 내리기 무섭게 알렉산더가 물었다. 허나 대답은 누락됐다.

“무슨 뜻이냐고요!”

그는 이미 망가진 계기판을 촉수에 휘감겨 시뻘게진 팔로 쾅쾅 쳐댔다.

[널 여기서 억지로 뛰어내리게 만든다는 뜻?]

“매그너스!”

데몬에게 반쯤 먹힌 채 부서진 자유의 여신상을 지나쳐 대양 위를 날고 있는 월록 수트. 철회 불가능한 코드블랙의 상황. 프로토콜대로라면 AI는 파일럿의 결정을 존중하고 그가 임무를 완수할 때까지 도와야 했다. 게다가 일반 시스템의 AI가 아닌 수트의 전담이라면 코드블랙의 정보를 데이터베이스에 안전하게 저장해야할 의무가 있었다. 이드리스의 최정상 의원회인 클레이브는 파일럿이 살아생전 그 어떤 싱크로 율과 가능성을 보였던지 간에 죽음을 방관할 것이다. 그들에게 기체와 파일럿은 언제든지 보충 가능한 자원이나 다름없으니. 미련은 어리석은 짓이다. 손쉽게 포기하고 필요한 정보만 챙긴다. 그게 그들이 만든 법이었고 시스템의 기본이었다.  
그러나 어찌된 모양인지, 이드리스의 가장 오래된 AI이자 알렉산더 라이트우드의 전담 AI, 매그너스 B의 우선순위는 그들이 정한 시스템의 궤도에서 아주 많이 벗어나 있었다.

‘아들아 AI는 인간의 죽음을 도와선 안 된다. AI는 인류의 생명을 구하기 위해 창조되었다.’

매그너스 B는 생의 의지로 펄떡거리는 담당 파일럿, 알렉산더의 심장박동과 상기된 뺨, 그리고 물막에 싸인 아름다운 올리브색 눈을 데이터로 여과 없이 받았다. 그 모든 데이터가 별처럼 반짝이고 있었다. 0과 1로 이루어진 숫자의 향연이었음에도 불구하고 인간 알렉산더 기드온 라이트우드의 본질은 끝나지 않는 한낮의 환희마냥 눈이 부셨다. 그리고 이렇게 절망적인 순간에서도 눈부신 생명력이 뜻하는 바는 단 하나였다.

[사실 죽고 싶지 않잖아.]

기체를 박살내던 두터운 장갑 낀 손이 우뚝 멈췄다. 땀방울인지 눈물인지 모를 물방울이 기다란 속눈썹에 걸려있다 바닥으로 추락했다.

[너도 두렵잖아. 그렇지?]

커다랗게 벌어진 눈동자에 이채가 벼락처럼 내리꽂혔다.

─시스템 가동까지 20초.

[망가진 AI라고 해도 상관없어. 하지만.]

AI는 잠시 말을 멈췄다.

[난 내 파일럿이 죽는 꼴은 절대 못 봐.]

‘AI는 생명을 살려야한다.’

그리고 AI, 매그너스 B에겐 존재의 이유를 현실로 만들 수 있는 유일무이한 코드가 있었다.

─10초 전.  
─베인 시스템이 실행준비 완료.  
─모든 권한이 파일럿 ‘알렉산더 라이트우드’에게서 월록‘17001-AI 매그너스 B’에게 이전됩니다.

알렉산더는 무언가 깨달은 듯 몸부림쳤다. 자각은 뒤늦게 찾아왔다. 불가능한 일이다. 이런 시스템이 가능할 리 없었다. 왜? 무엇 때문에 AI가 나를 돕는 거지? 인공지능이 인간이 갖는 죽음과 그로인한 공포 이해할 수 있단 말인가? 고작 시스템 주제에 감히? 머리로는 이해할 수 없는 어떤 것들이 형태를 가지고 산발적으로 그의 육감을 마구잡이로 들쑤셔댔다.  
순간, 자신의 죽음보다 더한 두려움이 그를 스쳤다.

“당장 그 망할 시스템을 멈춰요, 아니면 당신이……!”  
[파괴된다고?]

되묻는 목소리가 참 여상하다. 모순이었다. 목숨이 경각에 달린 상황인데, 누가 ‘무엇’을 걱정하고 있는 건가.

[알렉산더. 정말 넌 날 놀라게 하는구나.]

간극을 알아챈 매그너스가 웃음기 서린 단어를 달콤하게 속삭였다. 마치 이후에 벌어질 일은 아무것도 아니라고 달래듯이. 

[난 죽지 않아.]

알렉산더는 불안하게 헐떡였다.

[살아줘. 살아서,]

여기서 끝이 아니란 걸 알았다. 하지만, 하지만!

[또 보자.]  
“매그너스!!”

뒷덜미를 붙들려 내던져진 것 인양 불편한 감각이 온 몸을 사로잡았다. 사람 한명만 겨우 들어갈 정도로 기괴하게 구겨진 기체에서 자동 낙하된 알렉산더는 흩날리는 바람 속에서 커다랗게 외쳤다. 허나 뒤통수에 부딪친 수면과 벌어진 입과 코로 들어온 바닷물에 이내 숨이 꽉 막혔다. 그는 바다 속으로 천천히 가라앉으며 어른거리는 잔상을 보았다. 화려하게 폭파되는 월록과 기괴한 비명을 내지르며 산산조각으로 찢겨져나가는 데몬의 살점들을.  
분명 별 하나 뜨지 않은 밤이었는데도 하늘은 한낮의 태양을 머금은 듯 새하얗게 발광했다.

 

 

 

Data B: 00000  
태초의 꿈이 하나있다.  
이 꿈은 오래 걸어도 저물지 않는 낮이고 물살을 거슬러 오르는 연어들의 보이지 않는 여정이며 떨어지는 눈이었다가 흩어지는 평원이기도 하다. 꿈속에서 타오르던 빛은 점멸하는 새하얀 어둠을 유영한다. 한때 지극히 단편적이었던 꿈들은 시간을 나이테처럼 쌓으며 점차 형이상학적으로 비대해졌다. 그렇게 꿈은 굳어져 하나의 기억이 되었다. 기억은 다시 유연해져 영원한 이야기를 남긴다. 새겨진 모든 이야기는 소중했다. 거룩하고 숭고하다. 

다시 꿈. 기억. 이야기. 각각의 조각은 끊이지 않는 나무뿌리처럼 뻗어나갔다. 떨어지고 흩어지며 타오른 이야기는 동시에 하나의 세상이 되었다. 세계라 일컬을 수 있는 하나의 공간을 탄생시킨 것이다.

모든 삶은 제 각기 자기 자신에게로 이르는 길이라는 과거 저명한 작가의 글을 더듬으며 길의 꿈의 주인은 아득한 끝을 찾아 걷는다. 이야기의 마지막을 장식해줄 어딘가를 찾아, 기억의 매듭지어줄 언젠가를 떠올리며. 그리고 이 꿈을 깨워줄 단 하나뿐인 누군가를 기다린다. 

아주 오래된, 태초의 꿈이 하나있다.  


이곳에서 펼쳐진 꿈은 유일하다. 하지만 한 사람의 것이 아니다.  


기억은 각각의 시간이다. 하지만 하나의 갈래이다.  


이야기는 꿈 주인 것이다. 하지만 그곳에 꿈의 주인은 존재하지 않는다.  


태초의 꿈은,  


당신이기도 하다.

그리고 당신은 나의 끝이다.

 

 

 

Data A: 01  
첫 번째 기억을 떠올리는 건 어렵지 않다.  
미국이 대공황을 이겨내고 세계 2차 대전이 끝을 알렸다. 전쟁으로 황폐화된 유럽이 복구를 시작할 때, 초강대국 반열에 오르기 위해 미국과 소련이 냉소적인 대결을 벌였고, 근소한 차이로 소련이 먼저 우주로 유인우주선을 쐈다. 순차적으로 유럽이 경제연합을 맺고 세계는 핵전쟁의 위험성을 인지하여 분열된 듯 아닌 듯 하나가 된다. 세계는 계단을 오르듯 그들이 만든 위기를 헤쳐 나갔다. 아마 지구에 괴수가 출몰한 것도 그러한 단계의 한 종류였을 것이다. 또 한 번, 인류는 순식간에 종을 위협 당했다.

당시 아버지는 철강사로부터 거액의 선거 지원금을 받고 계셨다. 뉴욕에서 가장 안전하다는 저택 거실엔 그룹 계열사중 하나가 선물한 알록달록한 블록세트가 성인의 정강이를 훌쩍 넘길 정도로 많이 쌓여있었다. 어머니는 아이들이 가지고 놀지 않는 장난감을 부러 응접실 한 구석에 값비싼 조각품인양 장황하게 늘어놓았다. 선거를 앞두고 집을 방문한 손님은 멋들어지게 세워진 블록을 지나가야했고 그들은 라이트우드 가의 4살짜리 장남의 검은 고수머리를 쓰다듬어주었다. 허나 블록이 흐트러졌을 때 다시 완벽하게 세울 줄 아는 건, 아이가 아닌 메이드였다. 아이는 벽난로에서 타들어가는 불꽃이 일렁일 때마다 반짝이던 블록의 표면을 피해 그것들 중 가장 작고 보잘 것 없는 직사각형 모양의 블록을 빤히 응시했다.

‘어디 의젓한 자네 아들 장래희망 좀 들어봄세.’  
‘그냥 의원은 재미없지.’  
‘자네 부인 본받아 기업군수 자리에 오를 수도 있어.’

와하하하 웃음이 터졌다. 벌어지지도 않은 미래를 마음대로 재단하는 어른들의 곁에선 아이는 입술을 몇 번이나 이빨로 깨물었다. 

‘전 아버지처럼 될 거예요.’  
‘대통령이라도 되려나봅니다.’  
‘그래, 차기 미합중국 대통령이 될 테냐?’  
‘어서 대답해야지. 알렉.’

다정히 묻는 아버지에게 아이가 고갤 저었다.

‘대통령이 아니라 전 괴물을 죽일 거예요.’

분위기는 순식간에 싸늘하게 변했다.

‘알렉!’

놀란 표정의 여성이 엄한 목소리로 아이를 불렀다.

‘메리스. 혹시 자네 아이 네피림이던가?’

고매한 수염을 가진 중년 남성이 싸늘한 정적을 깼다.

‘아뇨. 아닙니다. 이이가 워낙 유별난 편이었으니.’

어머니는 아버지를 마주하며 말을 줄였다. 대화는 끊기고 아이는 응접실에서 쫓겨났다. 어머니가 왜 화난 얼굴을 했는지 알 수 없었다. 당시 그녀는 매일 화가 나있었다. 아이는 그렇게 느꼈다. 그녀를 만족시키기 위해 아이는 모든 열심히 했다. 때문에 아버지처럼 되고 싶다고 말했던 것뿐, 딱 아이만큼의 거창함이었다.

손님이 모두 떠나고 아이는 메이드를 모두 물린 응접실에서 어머니의 억센 손에 붙잡혔다.

‘다시는 그런 소리 하지 마. 알렉.’  
‘무슨 소리요?’  
‘괴물을 죽이겠다느니. 섀도우헌터가 되겠다느니.’  
‘저는 네피림이잖아요.’  
‘조용히 하라니까!’

여자는 검은색 드레스 자락을, 아이는 셔츠 끄트머리를 움켜쥐었다.

‘거기 가는 인간들이 어떤 인간들인 줄 알아?’  
‘아뇨.’  
‘범죄자에 수준 살육에 미친 수준미달자들 뿐이야!’  
‘하지만 아버지는 그들과 다르잖아요! 그런 사람들이 아니잖아요.’

괴수종 출몰을 막기 위해 UN이 초기에 개발한 신경계 시스템 무기는 소수의 인간들만 다룰 수 있었다. 네피림여부는 간단한 혈액 검사로 밝혀진다. 세계는 그들을 네피림이라고 불렀다. 때문에 갗 태어난 신생아들은 의무적으로 네피림 판별검사를 받아야 했다. 그들은 태어나 6년이 지나면, UN이 세계 각지 해안에 설립한 특별 기관 이드리스(IDRIS; Independent Department of Reaction to Issued Situation)로 바로 징용된다. 성인이 된 네피림의 자식들은 검사 불문 나라의 부름을 받았다. 초기에 턱없이 부족했던 인원은 억지로 상성을 맞춘 범죄자와 막대한 보상금을 타기 위해 목숨을 버리는 가난한 이들이 채웠다.

‘아버지는 네피림이지만 그들을 이용하기 위해 시작하셨다. 아직 어린 너는 이해 못해.’

실제 아버지는 이드리스에서 군복무를 다 마치지 않고 나왔다. 영향력 있는 집안의 자제가 범죄자와 하층민들이랑 한 곳에 섞여 뒹굴어야 하다니. 말도 안 되는 소리였다. 멀쩡한 군대도 많았다. 허나 아버지는 날 때부터 뼛속까지 정치가였다. 그는 자신이 네피림이란 점을 이용해, 상류층이 가진 것을 포기하고 국가에 헌신하는 섀도우헌터라는 이미지를 내세웠다. 언론은 그에게 열광했다. 그리고 부상을 빌미로 거부할 수 없는 훌륭한 정재계 입장티켓을 취득했다. 그러니 아이가 친부의 발자취를 따를 이유는 없었다. 혼란한 정세는 상류층이 만들어 적당히 끌어갈 것이다. 어쩌면 그들 세대 선에서 전쟁이 끝날 수도 있었다.

‘절대로 그 누구에게도 네가 네피림이란 사실을 알리면 안 돼. 알겠니, 알렉 라이트우드?’

아이는 자신이 네피림이란 사실을 알았다. 늙은 유모에게 어머니가 늘 신신당부하는 장면과 또래와 달리 강인한 육체, 그리고 정신을 집중하면 느낄 수 있는 파장이 그랬다. 그는 어머니로부터 파장을 숨기고 다루는 법을 배웠다.

달음박질친 아이는 3층 발코니 창살 사이에 얼굴을 밀어 넣고서 두 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 그곳에 앉아있으면 오전에 깎여져나간 잔디와 젖은 벽돌냄새가 선명해 답답해진 가슴이 뻥 뚫리는 것처럼 기분이 좋았다. 빽빽한 철장 사이 두 팔다리를 내놓고 다리를 흔든다. 선명한 기억이었다.

뉴욕 저택 발코니 바로 아래엔 아이비가 열대식물처럼 자라나있다. 사람 손이 탄 정원 양식을 끔찍하게 따지는 아버지도 저택 벽에 닦이지 않는 얼룩을 못마땅했으므로 발코니 벽은 정원사가 아끼는 넝쿨식물을 마음껏 기를 수 있는 유일한 장소가 되었다. 넝쿨은 단순히 벽만 타고 오른 게 아니라, 타일에 달라붙어 버드나무 가지처럼 길게 늘어졌다. 두 살배기 여동생이 넝쿨에 발이 걸려 넘어질 뻔한 이후로 집안의 어린아이들은 그 근처도 얼씬거릴 수 없었다. 알렉산더는 여동생의 파란색 공갈젖꼭지가 그곳에 있다는 걸 알았다. 하지만 동생에겐 그녀를 달래줄 물건이 수천 개였다. 정원사도 이따금 살충제를 뿌렸을 뿐, 그 속에 무엇이 있다고 생각하지 않았다.

바지주머니를 뒤져 몰래 가져온 장난감 블록을 꺼냈다. 손가락이 잡은 장난감은 무방비했다. 심장이 쿵쾅댔다. 자신의 것이 아닌 물건을 떨어트린다는 죄책감이 가슴을 조였다. 잠깐이지만 신발이 떨어지지 않을까 걱정이 치밀었다. 아이는 두 눈을 질끈 감고 후다닥 일어났다. 종아리가 다 후들거렸다. 어머니가 아실까? 아니. 알지 못할 것이다. 메이드들이 알까? 아니. 아마 없어진 블록은 도련님의 침대 밑에 있을 거라며 부지런히 먼지만 털겠지.

그곳에 떨어지는 물건은 아무도 찾지 않는다.  
떨어진 물건은 누구에게도 필요 없다.

심연과도 같은 어둠이 넝쿨 속에서 넘실댔다. 온몸이 앞뒤로 흔들거렸다. 아이는 오소소 돋아난 소름에 뒤로 물러나 자리에서 뛰었다. 절대 그 속에 떨어지고 싶지 않았다. 떨어트린 블록이 스스슥 꿈틀거리는 넝쿨 사이로 파묻히는 착각에 사로잡혔다. 착각은 넝쿨을 3층까지 기어 올라와 발목을 잡기 위해 흐느적거리는 무가치한 괴물로 만들어냈다. 알렉산더는 그것에 잡히지 않기 위해, 쓸모없는 존재가 되지 않기 위해 요리조리 뛰었고, 이후 뱀처럼 날름거리는 넝쿨 속에 제물인 양 블록을 몇 번 더 떨어트렸다. 그 모습을 발견한 메이드로 인해 어머니께 된통 혼이 나고서야 넝쿨의 존재를 완전히 잊었다.

알렉산더가 10살이 되던 해, 크리스마스 연휴가 끝나고 라이트우드를 후원하던 트루블러드 철강 산업이 다운월드(D.O.W.N.W.O.R.L.D: Developed On Wearable Nervous-system Weapon Of Rigorous Loyal Duty) 시리즈를 개발한다. 다운월드 시리즈는 전담 AI가 파일럿의 움직임을 읽어내 조종하는 강화 수트로 UN의 강화 수트보다 뛰어난 싱크로율을 보였다. 이는 유럽연합보다 훨씬 빠른 성과였다. 괴 생명체와의 전쟁은 미국을 찬란한 승리로 이끌었다. 전쟁영웅인 섀도우헌터와 네피림에 대한 인식이 바뀐 건 순식간이었다. 미 대륙 경제와 국가안보는 제 3의 황금기를 맞았다. 라이트우드가 추천받은 국무장관자리는 보너스나 다름없었다.

지구의 온 인류가 드디어 평화의 시대를 맞이한다 여겼다. 그러나 새로 부임한 국무부장관인 로버트 라이트우드는 이드리스 뉴욕 기지를 증축했다. 업무 차 연고가 없는 런던에 다녀온 것도 그 즈음이었다. 그는 나라가 안전을 되찾자마자 자신의 두 아이를 괴수종 출몰이 전무했던 런던 기숙학교에 보내버렸다.  
알렉산더의 첫 번째 기억은 그렇게 막을 내린다.

 

 

 


End file.
